


For Sammy.

by JenCollins



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Dean would do everything for Sam, Good Brother Dean, Happy Sam Winchester, John Winchester A+ parenting, Stealing, breaking law
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-12
Updated: 2020-12-12
Packaged: 2021-03-10 20:54:19
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 578
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28033464
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/JenCollins/pseuds/JenCollins
Summary: Early on Dean needed to learn some tricks to give his baby brother a better life.
Comments: 4
Kudos: 20





	For Sammy.

**Author's Note:**

> Fourth short fic in a row! wow!
> 
> Enjoy!

Of course Dean knew how to steal. How could he not with life like this? 

First time he was nervous, John was away for the second day and Dean needed to take care of Sammy who was close to two years old at the time. 

This was one of the bad days, nothing seemed to catch Sam's attention and he was crying a lot, wanting dad. 

Dean was starting to panic, in times like these, he was panicking about every smallest detail and it was the first time that John had left them for so long. 

Dean has fed Sam, he made some instant baby porridge, he made him his milk bottle but Sam kept on crying. 

Dean needed to do something to calm his baby brother, it was hurting his heart to see Sammy so unhappy. 

So when he finally got Sammy to fall asleep, he ran to the store round the corner. 

He didn't have any money on himself but he had a plan. 

He walked confidently through the aisles, slipping a candy bar in his pocket while looking the other way. 

He sticked near a teenage boy, standing close while the boy paid for his products, making a scene as if he was there with his big brother. 

When he finally got out of the store, he ran back to the motel room, his heart trying to break free of his chest. 

He ran to the bed to see that Sammy was still sleeping, gripping a blanket in his small fists. 

Dean didn't really calm down, he was scared that someone still saw what he did and will come any moment to get him. 

When Sam woke up, Dean presented the candy bar and in that moment he knew that it all was worth the risk because Sammy grinned like a mad boy, hugging Dean as tight as he could. 

For the rest of the day Sam stayed smiling and you could see in his eyes how much he loved his big brother. 

Second time was a bit easier but not less desperate. 

John was away for the third day already and it has gotten a lot colder outside. 

They have tried to go to the playground next to the motel but Sam has cried because his fingers were freezing. 

So once again, Dean put Sammy to sleep and ran to the closest shop. 

He kept the same pattern as last time, only this time he stole some puffy mittens and a simple beanie. 

Sam's smile was worth it. They could comfortably play in the playground without Sammy crying because of the cold. 

That night Dean got his first punishment too. 

John has come back in a bad mood already and seeing what Dean did he have snapped. 

But Dean stayed silent, it was worth not being able to sit down without pain by simply looking over at Sammy who loved his silly puffy mittens and wobbly hat. 

It was worth it. So Dean didn't cry. 

After that it went the same, Dean stole only when it was really needed, never just for fun. 

Couple times John has found out, usually when Dean has stolen something that wasn't edible. In these times Dean would get punishment but he never dared to cry or let any sound out. He stayed silent and took it. 

It's not like he stole for himself, it was always to help his baby brother because nothing was more important than Sammy. 

**Author's Note:**

> I would like to write more about this idea, so if you would like to read more about this, please comment about it!
> 
> Thank you so much for reading!
> 
> You are awesome!


End file.
